


Gone

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Not Happy, Sad Katara, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Why must I make myself cry like this, sad zuko, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Some losses can lead to catastrophic results.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Platonic), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad.

He slouches on the edge of the cliff. It had been coming, Zuko supposes, but that doesn't change the fact that he was gone now… How was he supposed to live without his love? Without all of the casual touches and random kisses? Without Sokka holding him as he tried to fall asleep after a nightmare? Without someone there to love him, to clasp his hand tightly after a date or to hold him close on Jet’s death anniversary? He stands up, slowly but surely. He couldn't wallow forever. And he wouldn’t. He steps closer to the edge.

“Zuko, no!” Katara yelled. She runs and grabs Zuko to pull him out of his trance. 

“How could you? I just lost my brother, I can’t lose you, too! How could be so fucking selfish and try to jump? Jet, Sokka, then you! No! I won’t allow it!” Katara screamed, tears flowing freely. Zuko blinked back tears and clutched onto Katara.

The two fall to their knees at the edge of the cliff. Sobs wracked the pairs' bodies as the true weight of the loss wore them down. It tore at their walls, and drowned their happiness. Agony and despair clouded judgement and the only thing the two could do was hold on to one another as a hope to not get sucked into the tidal wave of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this to myself
> 
> I hurt my own feelings sometimes


End file.
